Usuario Blog:Soloodio/Temporada 2: Capitulo 3, Palabras Claves Para Continuar.
Al levantarme por la mañana, me gire y Mireya ya no se encontraba en la cama, mire el reloj y eran las once de la mañana, habia dormido bastante, pero aun así me sentia igual que ayer, recordando el ayer, la muerte de Antonio me envolvio otra vez en esa nube de culpa que sentia. Sali al campo, era un dia bonito,hacia sol y no habia ni una nube, parecia mentira que aun estabamos en Febrero. Alguien me puso su mano en mi hombro, era Joan. -Joan: Eh tio, he areglado unas tuberias y tal y he conseguido que tengamos agua caliente, todos se an duchado ya, tu también deberias hacerlo, tienes mala pinta ( lo decia bromeando con una sonrisa ). -Vitaliy (sonriendo): Joder, un buen trabajo Joan, pues la verda esque tienes razón, ire a ducharme. Entre en los baños y Mireya me esperaba con ropa en las manos. Me da un beso me abraza y me señala a la ducha. -Mireya: Dormilón, es hora de que te duches y te afeites un poco,aunque sea el fin del mundo tenemos que seguir llendo guapos cariño. -Vitaliy: Gracias mi vida, no se que haria sin ti. Te quiero. -Mireya: Y yo... ah y cuando acabes Pedro quiere hablar contigo. Me quite la ropa, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones por la caida de ayer del segundo piso con aquel muerto. Todo me recordaba al ayer, no podia sacar de mi mente a Antonio. Me meti en la ducha y fue tan relajante sentir agua caliente, y mientras estaba disfrutando de aquel momento aproveche para afeitarme. Al acabar me puse la ropa que me trajo Mireya, era una camiseta blanca, unos zapatos negros, vaqueros grises, y una chaqueta marron. Al salir me senti como nuevo y fui a desayunar con los demas, aproveche el momento para acercarme aver como estaba Nadia. -Vitaliy: Nadia, como estas? -Nadia: Bien, ya estoy mejor y tu? -Vitaliy: Bien, me e areglado un poco como puedes ver... sobre Sara... Al instante Nadia me interumpe. -Nadia: Dejalo, lo siento por lo que te dije, es solo que estaba tan dolida, yo siempre confie en ti Vitaliy, y siempre lo are pase lo que pase. -Vitaliy: Gracias, de verda. Al acabar de desayunar fui a hablar con Pedro que estaba junto con Sergio, Victor y Petros con las cosas que habiamos traido todos ayer. -Vitaliy: Como vamos de cosas chicos? -Pedro: La verda esque ayer nos fue mejor de lo que esperabamos. -Sergio: Si, tenemos comida para 3 semanas aproximadamente, medicinas para todos para enfermedades básicas como la gripe o la fiebre, también tenemos analgésicos y más cosas. -Petros: De armas tenemos, tres escopetas, dos rifles, y cinco pistolas con aproximadamente 1.000 balas en total para todas las armas, es decir aproximadamente 300 balas para cada tipo de arma, estamos preparados para lo que sea. -Vitaliy: No, las armas de fuego solo las usaremos cuando salgamos fuera o en casos extremos en el campamento, no queremos atraer a todos los muertos a nuestro campamento, hay que buscar armas silenciosas, machetes, hachas, silenciadores para pistolas, cosas así. -Pedro: A, mira Vitaliy, guarde esto para ti, es un revolver, se que te gustan y Antonio habra cojido ultimo que quedaba. -Vitaliy: Gracias Pedro. -Petros: Entonces que hacemos? necesitamos armas silenciosas como tu as dicho, pero donde las vamos a conseguir? -Vitaliy: Mi tio tenia una colección de diferentes machetes, en mi casa si aun no se a metido nadie para robar supongo que habra. -Sergio: Entonces iremos a tu casa y los cojeremos. Cuando partímos? -Vitaliy: Ire con otras dos personas, ire con Ana y Pedro, a vosotros dos os necesito aqui, quiero saber que si me marcho el campamento esta bien protegido. -Petros: Tranquilo, me ocupare de las cosas de aqui. -Vitaliy: Hablare con Nadia para que se encarge de la organización de la comida, se lo pidiria a Michel pero ahora mismo estara pasando por un mal momento. -Petros: Yo hablare con Nadia. -Vitaliy: De acuerdo, Pedro avisa a Ana y prepararos, salimos en 10 minutos. Pedro fue a buscar a Ana y la encontro mirando una foto que tenia, al ver a Pedro, la escondio. -Pedro: Vitaliy me a dicho que te busque, vamos a salir en busca de armas silenciosas, preparate en diez minutos nos marchamos. -Ana: De acuerdo. Mireya al verme recargando el revolver vino hacia mi. -Mireya: Otra vez te vas? -Vitaliy: Si, necesitamos armas silenciosas, no podemos usar armas de fuego y atraer a mas muertos hacia nuestros muros. -Mireya: Despues de lo de ayer, porque tienes que ir tu? -Vitaliy: Tengo que hacerlo por Antonio, Mireya..... Tengo que hacerlo, le falle... -Mireya: No le fallaste, no fue culpa tuya. -Vitaliy: Tengo que hacerlo, deje a un cientifico en mi casa, le prometi que volveria a por el. -Mireya (llorando) : Mas te vale que vuelvas. -Vitaliy: Volvere. Todos estaban listos, se que podria hacerlo, esta vez todo iria bien, nos metimos en el coche y salimos de ahí de inmediato. Tendriamos que dar la vuelta, ya que el puente estaba destrozado, lo que significa perder más gasolina. -Pedro: Cual es el plan? -Vitaliy: Ana se quedara abajo en el patio y cubrira la entrada, si hay demasiados caminantes nos esconderemos en la casa y esperaremos a que la zona se despeje, mientras tanto tu y yo subiremos y cojeremos lo necesario. -Ana: Y si subes y las armas no están? -Vitaliy: Pensaremos en otra cosa, pero deben estar. Llegamos a mi edificio, por segunda vez que vengo a esa parte de ciudad y no me topo con ningun muerto, eso era demasiado raro. Antes de entrar al patio, les ordene que se quedaran ahi mientras yo fui hacia el cadaver del policia que me encontre por primera vez, para registrarlo bien. Coji las esposas que llevaba y tambien su cinturon de equipación, tambien coji su walkie-talkie, pense que podria sernos util. -Vitaliy: Ana, quedate dentro del patio y vigila las cosas aqui fuera. Cuando mas nos acercabamos, mas empezaba a pensar en mi familia, aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, no pude evitar que una lágrima se me cayera. Al llegar a la puerta prepare mi revolver y Pedro su pistola. -Vitaliy: Estate pereparado para todo. Intente abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, eso significaba que nadie havia entrado aun, pero si que me acorde de que solte a Mark, y el estaba infectado asi que seguramente estaria dando vueltas por la casa. Saque mis llaves abri la puerta, y le dije a Pedro que el se fuera a la derecha y yo me fui hacia la izquierda. Pase por mi cuarto, y estaba vacio, pase por el salon y tambien estaba vacio, pase por el cuarto de mi madre y tambien estaba vacio. De repente Pedro grito. -Pedro: Vitaliy, Ven. Pedro estaba en el baño, al llegar vi a Mark, se habia ahorcado, tenia una nota en la mano, ponia "Para Vitaliy".Coji la nota y empeze a leer. "Vitaliy, si lees esto significa que yo ya no estoy y que tu has vuelto y sigues vivo, me alegro, esta nota es escrita pocas horas despues de que te hallas ido. Antes de acabar con esto te dire una cosa, espero que este a tiempo aun, contacte con el Gobierno con mi walkie-talkie, y el Gobierno a caido, no hay esperanza, se acabo pero lo peor esta por llegar, van a concentrar sus ultimas fuerzas en bombardear las ciudades principales, si, en la ciudad que nos encontramos ahora va ser bombardeada tambien, la fecha de bombardeo es el 1 de Marzo, no se puede cancelar, todo esta programado por los ordenadores, TENEIS QUE LARGAROS DE LA CIUDAD si quereis sobrevivir, me gustaria decirte algun sitio al que pudieras ir pero no se me ocurre ninguno, espero que lo logreis, tu amigo Mark". Tras leer esta nota, me quede en blanco, ahora que teniamos un lugar seguro, donde teniamos agua y luz, donde empezabamos a recuperarnos de esto todos, ahora cuando las cosas ivan bien, tendriamos que irnos, a donde iriamos?. -Pedro: No me jodas... a lo mejor no es cierto. -Vitaliy: Si que lo es, es decir, llegue a conocerlo, este tipo era uno de los mejores cientificos, a el no le mentirian, que dia es hoy?. -Pedro: 28 de Febrero, si es así nos quedan dos dias. -Vitaliy: No se como llegar al campo y decirles que tenemos que irnos, primero el helicotpero y ahora esto, joder esto no puede ser real. Pedro me abraza e intenta animarme. -Pedro: Tranquilo tio, lo lograremos, primero ocupemonos de lo que hemos venido a hacer. -Vitaliy: Tienes razón, ves al cuarto de mi madre, las armas deberian estar ahi, y si no estaran en el cuarto de mis tios. Pedro fue al cuarto de mi madre a buscar las armas, mientras yo coji el walkie-talkie de Mark, nos seria util. Pedro trajo el pack de las armas, llevaba siete machetes, todos en perfecto estado. -Pedro: Ya esta, largemonos. -Vitaliy: No, aun no. Fui corriendo al cuarto de mis tios y busque en los armarios el mapa del pais, al encontrarlo vi que se mostraban todas las rutas posibles. -Vitaliy: Nos servira para planificar nuestro siguiente destino. Lo cojimos todo y cuando ivamos a bajar, Ana sube corriendo gritando. -Ana: Tenemos que correr, estan subiendo, la puerta de tu casa no aguantara. Empezamos a correr hasta la azotea, mi juego de llaves de casa tenia la llave de la azotea, la use y abri la puerta y la cerre después. -Pedro: Mierda, tio, siempre algo tiene que jodernos el plan. -Vitaliy: Tranqulizate Pedro, saldremos de esta. -Ana: Hay que darnos prisa antes de que se aga de noche y esa puerta no aguantara mucho. Me puse serio, estabamos en el quinto piso, no habia salida, estabamos atrapados ahi arriba, no habia tiempo para esperar. Con una mirada que no era la mia abri el pack de machetes y reparti machetes a Pedro y Ana. -Pedro: Estas loco? quieres que luchemos? -Vitaliy: Si, es nuestra unica salida, muchos no tienen que ser ya que las escaleras son estrechas, podremos con ellos. -Ana: Tiene razon, hagamoslo. -Vitaliy: Bien, prepararos. Me acerque a la puerta, savia que al abrir esa puerta pasarian dos cosas, o saldriamos de alli o moririamos todos. Abri la puerta, y los muertos empezaron a venirnos encima, pero los rechazamos con disparos en la cabeza, eran una decima y solo podian pasar de dos en dos asi que los eliminamos rápido. -Pedro: ufff, no me lo creo que estamos bien. -Vitaliy: No hay tiempo, hay que bajar, el ruido atraera a mas, preparos. Yo ire primero, Ana tu iras detras de mi con la pistola y Pedro ira detras de ti, asi tu me cubres a mi y Pedro cubre a ti. Fuimos bajando, en el cuarto piso me encontre a un muerto, le atravese el craneo con mi machete, llenandome la cara de sangre completamente. Bajamos al patio, nos subimos al coche, y salimos de ahi. Mientras estabamos fuera, Petros fue a buscar a Nadia. -Petros: Nadia, hemos decidido que tu deberias ser la encargada de la organización de la comida, podras hacerlo? -Nadia: Por supuesto, gracias por contar conmigo. Al acabar Petros vio a Mireya sola y fue a hablar con ella. Al acercarse, Petros intento besarla pero Mireya lo empujo. -Mireya: Que estas haciendo? -Petros: Lo que ya hice una vez, no te acuerdas? -Mireya: Eso fue un error y lo sabes, entre tu y yo no hay nada. -Petros (enfadado) : Claro y entre Vitaliy y tu si no? Se que me quieres a mi. -Mireya: No, le quiero a el, siempre le quise y tu lo sabes bien, lo que paso el otro dia fue un error, es hora de que lo olvides. Al escuchar eso Petros se larga. Mireya se acerca a Angela. -Mireya: Guapetona, quieres algo? -Angela: No, gracias, ese chico te a molestado? es tu novio? -Mireya (sonriendo) : No, mi novio es Vitaliy, ese chico de ahora es Petros, somos amigos, no te preocupes. -Angela: Vitaliy es un buen hombre. -Mireya: Si, lo es. -Angela: Mi papa tambien lo era y mi mama, eran como vosotros, eran felices. -Mireya: Lo se y siento lo de tus padres, pero no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de ti, aqui estas a salvo. Joan seguia con los areglos, y Victoria se le acerco, la chica llevaba una mala pinta. -Joan: Cariño, estas bien? -Victoria: Si, si, no te preocupes. Como vas con los areglos? -Joan: Bien, este grupo esta bien verdad? -Victoria: Si. En el puesto de vigilancia estaban Victor y Sergio. -Victor: Deberian de haber vuelto ya, no crees? -Sergio: No nos procupemos aun. -Victor: Quien crees que no volvera esta vez? -Sergio: Como? -Victor: Vamos, Vitaliy siempre pierde a alguién, es decir, a quién el elige es una mala suerte, sabes a lo que me refiero no? -Sergio: Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres que te parta los dientes, y no vuelvas a decir cosas asi. Victor vio la reacción de Sergio y se callo. Nadia y Aranza intentaban apoyar a Michel que aun estaba dolida por la muerte de Antonio. -Nadia: Se lo que sientes, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. -Aranza: Si mujer, ya encontraras a otro, si solo os conoceis de 1 semana, tampoco es para tanto. Al oir esas palabras, Michel se volvio loca y cojio una pistola y apunto a Aranza. -Michel: Tu no entiendes una mierda, tu que sabes lo que sentia yo por el zorra, no sabes nada de mi, ni de Antonio, ni de nadie. -Nadia: Calmate Michel, baja el arma, ella no lo decia con mala intención. -Aranza: Disculpa si te e ofendido Michel, baja el arma enserio... Michel bajo el arma y se fue. -Aranza: Puta zorra.... Mientras Pedro, Ana y yo volviamos ya se habia echo de noche. -Pedro: Reaccionaste bien ahi en el tejado Vitaliy, gracias. -Vitaliy: De nada Pedro, tu también lo hubieras echo tarde o temprano, pero claro mejor temprano que tarde. Nos sonreimos y llegamos ya al campo. Al bajar Mireya me dio un beso, saludamos a todos. -Petros: Que a pasado ahi? -Vitaliy: Muchas cosas, mañana lo comentaremos por la mañana a la hora de desayuno, que descanseis todos, buenas noches. Mireya y yo nos fuimos a nuestro vestuario, estabamos un poco mas apartaos del resto y teniamos nuestra propia ducha. Me meti a la ducha para quitar la sangre que tenia de los caminantes y Mireya se metio conmigo. -Mireya: Volviste, como prometiste.. -Vitaliy: Te lo prometi, are lo que sea para que sobrevivas, lo que sea y lo sabes, voy a vivir yo para que tu vivas. Al decir eso, nos besamos y estuvimos un buen rato en la ducha y despues nos acostamos. Mañana iva a ser un dia demasiado duro. 'EVENTOS IMOPORTANTES:' *Vitaliy parece ser el lider del grupo. *Nadia perdona a Vitaliy por ocultarle que Sara queria que la dejaran lejos de los demás. *Vitaliy decide volver a su casa a por armas silenciosas junto con Ana y Pedro. *Mireya intenta convencer a Vitaliy que no vaya, pero no lo consigue. *Se da a conocer el arma principal de Vitaliy, es un revolver. *Es la segunda vez que en la otra parte de ciudad, no se topan con ningun muerto. *Vitaliy registra de nuevo el cadaver del policia que cayo del tejado y coje su walkie-talkie y sus esposas junto con su cinturon de equipamiento. *Mark se ahorco dejandole una nota a Vitaliy avisandole de que el 1 de Marzo, la ciudad iva ser bombardeada. *Atrapados en el tejado, Vitaliy abre las puertas para tener un combate directo con los muertos y sale victorioso. *Victor desconfia de Vitaliy lo que provoca furia a Sergio. *Petros intenta besar a Mireya pero aquella lo rechaza y tienen una conversación. *Michel apunta a Aranza con una pistola, cuando aquella intenta animarla. *Al llegar, Vitaliy decide no contar nada a nadie, para poder tener una noche para pensar las cosas y que los demás duerman tranquilos. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas